Recently, an interest in a field where an operation of an internal/external electric device or the like in the specific object space automatically controlled by recognizing a presence of entry/exit of a moving body such as a person or vehicle in a specific object space has become high. This has been recognized as a field where there will be shown many changes while combining with a control technique by means of radio such as bluetooth that has been recently developed. However, a method of recognizing a direction of a moving body is very complicated, and besides, there are many limitations in commercialization because numerous errors are generated in recognition. Consequently, there is no choice that a method of distinguishing between entry/exit gateways of a moving body is adopted as an alternative plan. However, since most entry/exit gateways are identical in cases where a space such as a lavatory or a conference room, or a gateway of a parking lot is narrow, entry/exit gateways should be simultaneously used and the like, this method cannot also be an alternative plan. Recently, the present inventors have invented and applied an automatic switch wherein moving body detection sensors are respectively provided at an entrance side and an inner portion of a specific object space to implement a lightening-on/off control in accordance with a user's entry/exit in the specific object space, i.e. an automatic lightening-on/off of a lightening lamp in accordance with an entry/exit detection and when detecting entry/entry completion/exit so that the lightening on/off of the lightening lamp can be automatically controlled in a user's position displacement, for Korean Paten Application No. 2004-75757. According to the application invention, there is provided a method wherein, in a case where a moving body passes through a sensor unit having a first moving body detecting sensor and a second moving body detecting sensor respectively positioned at outer and inner portion of a specific object space, a moving body entry is recognized in an order of recognition of the first moving body detecting sensor and then the second moving body detecting sensor when a moving body starts from a position of FIG. 2a being the outside of a recognition range of the first moving body detection sensor, is sequentially recognized by the first moving body detection sensor at a position of FIG. 2b and by the second moving body detection sensor at a position of FIG. 2d, and then reaches a position of FIG. 2e being the outside of the recognition ranges of the first and second moving body detection sensors; and counterwise, a moving body exit is recognized in an order of recognition of the second moving body detecting sensor and then the first moving body detecting sensor when the moving body moves in an order of FIGS. 2e, 2d and 2a. The applied invention has a problem in that there may occur a case where a hand of a person or clothes entering/exiting as shown in FIG. 3f is overlappingly detected by the first or second moving body detection sensor separately from a body of the person so that an error in an entry/exiting recognition of the person is generated.